


The King's Jewel

by whovianawholock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock





	The King's Jewel

Thorin's eyes widened upon seeing the Arkenstone in Bard's hand. How was that possible?! "It is a ruse, the Arkenstone lies hidden in Erebor!"

Bilbo stepped up. "No, it doesn't."

"How would you know?!" Thorin snapped.

"I gave it to them. I took it as my fourteenth share."

Thorin glared. "Your share?! You filthy, traitorous little hobbit!"

Bilbo tried to back away.

"Throw him from the battlements!" Thorin commanded with a booming shout.

The other dwarves stared at him in disbelief, not moving.

The king grabbed the hobbit. "Then I shall do it myself!"

"Thorin, stop!" Balin cried. The dwarves tried to stop Thorin.

They failed.

Bilbo cried out Thorin's name in fear as he fell. Then a sickening snap was heard as he hit the rocks below. The hobbit gazed up at the dwarves with eyes unblinking.

The rest of Thorin's company stared at him. Most looked sad and disappointed. The younger dwarves looked frightened.

Thorin didn't seem to notice.

\---

After hours of fighting and bloodshed, it was over. Thorin, covered in his own blood and that of his enemies, limped over to rejoin his company. He expected celebration at their victory, but instead saw despair.

He looked at them and noticed something was missing.

"Where is Bilbo?"

They all looked away, except for Balin, who turned his gaze towards the gates of Erebor.

Thorin turned and his eyes widened when he saw a small, broken figure sprawled on the rocks.

He walked closer slowly, then ran. He remembered what he'd done, and with every step he felt tears carving clean steaks through the blood and dirt on his face.

He knelt beside Bilbo and lifted him up, holding him close. "No... No, no... Bilbo... I'm so sorry... Please, please say something... Bilbo, please... I love you..." He held Bilbo's face. "I'm so sorry..."

\---

Bilbo was buried the way he would be were he dwarven royalty, and even the elf king was in attendance at his funeral. A golden statue was created in his likeness and placed in the throne room. There was an engraving on the base of the statue: "Bilbo Baggins- The burglar whose heart shone brighter than any gem. You were the new King's Jewel."

Inside the golden figure, where his heart would be, was the Arkenstone.


End file.
